


sometime you gotta feed your sole

by gayashecklmao



Category: Original Work
Genre: dont worry, just wanted to shar, lol its supposed to be dumb, this is a work from a creative writing course i took
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayashecklmao/pseuds/gayashecklmao
Summary: The date was April 4th, 1977 in a small midwestern town on the outskirts of Kentucky. Jonathon, a young man from a family of five, is in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for his little brother- they’re planning to go for a run later. Jonathon's whole family is athletic, his father played college football, his mother having played tennis, and his older brother being a soccer ball star. His younger brother is a runner with Jonathon.





	sometime you gotta feed your sole

The date was April 4th, 1977 in a small midwestern town on the outskirts of Kentucky. Jonathon, a young man from a family of five, is in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for his little brother- they’re planning to go for a run later. Jonathon's whole family is athletic, his father played college football, his mother having played tennis, and his older brother being a soccer ball star. His younger brother is a runner with Jonathon.  
Jonathon goes to the fridge and pulls out two eggs, three pieces of bacon, and some orange juice. He gets to work on the stove. The slices of bacon have grease that cracks and sizzles in their pan. Jonathon sings along to his radio.  
“Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo”  
The eggs turn a crisp golden white and he hurls them onto a plate. He gets to pouring the juice as he grabs an old babies sippy cup and curly squiggly straw from the top shelf of a purple and yellow cabinet.  
The sounds of chickens neighing and stomping their hooves, horses clucking and pecking on wood, and goats bahahahaing and eating people’s gloves can be heard just walls away from the barn out back.  
“Oh man! This is gonna be great for you Thladius. Gonna make you as strong as our chickens,” Jonathon says with a smile, beaming down at his little brother. He slides the sippy cup in front of his brother, Thladius, and turns back to the bacon and eggs he cooked. He plucks them up by the tips of his fingers and gently places them into a bright flourescent chartreuse blender next to his mothers bubbling coffee pot.  
He first puts the eggs, one at a time, next he put in the three stripes of Oscar Mayer Naturally Hardwood Smoked Bacon™ and scrapes the now caramelizing fatty bacon grease into it last. Jonathon places the lid gently on top of the blender and turned his head over his left shoulder to see his father and eldest brother working on the family's lawn and garden. He smiles to himself and chuckles as he holds the blender lid cap down and pushes the button on. A loud rrrrrrr and prrrrrrr roars out from the device.  
Once the concoction of egg, bacon, and the greasy grease of bacon grease is blended to Jonathon's oh-so-professional opinion of a beautiful breakfast puree, he pops the lid off and pours the mix into a porcelain cup. He grabs a thick milkshake straw and a spoon and slides the food down his kitchen counter to his little brother. He puts down his elbows, leaning over the table to peer down at his brother.  
“Well, eat up little bro. Gotta get ready to run,” says Jonathon making eye contact with his Nike new balances, they smile back and take a sip.


End file.
